


Beloved ➺ Jasper Hale [2]

by animechey



Series: Kaya Salvatore Series [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/animechey
Summary: beloved/bɪˈlʌvɪd,bɪˈlʌvd/adjectivedearly loved.nouna much loved person.





	1. 𝓭𝓮𝓼𝓬𝓻𝓲𝓹𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷

Kaya has lived for over a century, and has had the love of her immortal like taken from her more times than she cares to count. Currently residing in the dreary town of Forks, Washington, her and her daughter, Kathleen, are hoping for a fresh start with Jasper. However, like every other aspect of her life, it does not go to plan and drastic measures are taken to ensure the safety of the human the Olympic Coven have taken under their wing due to their son having an infatuation with her.

Kathleen remains in Forks with the Quileutes and her Imprint Mate, Embry, despite her mother's pleas for her to return with her to the Volturi. Kaya returns to her home with the Volturi and leaves the Cullens to fight their own battles, but when one comes knocking, her life becomes shattered and secrets will be brought to light with devastating consequences ensuing the revelations. Relationships will be tested, and the strength of couples' love will be drawn to its limits when the truth is discovered. There's only so much a relationship such as Kaya's and Jasper's can take.

Book Two of the Twilight Saga

Book Two of the Kaya Salvatore Series

© Chey Eveleigh | 2019

Started: 20th March, 2019  
Finished: N/A


	2. 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓯𝓪𝓬𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓭𝓲𝓼𝓬𝓵𝓪𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓻

**Hello to all my readers!**

**So, this story will not be officially started until around 20th March (Australia) and 19th March (USA). I do hope you all have enjoyed 'Destined,' because 'Beloved' is going to take you down a whole new path.**

**This sequel is going to have point of view switching between Kaya and Kathleen due to their separation when the Cullens leave Forks, so it might get a little confusing and the _Twilight_  characters may become a little OC.**

**This entire story is copyrighted to me, and I will not stand for anyone taking the plot or the characters I create within this story - that is, my original characters. They are of my own creation from almost a decade ago.**

**Furthermore, if this story resembles any that have already been created/written, then I do apologise as it is completely unintentional. If anyone does take anything from this story, you will be in trouble - and even possibly reported for breaking copyright laws.**

**© Chey Eveleigh 2019**


	3. 𝓶𝓪𝓲𝓷 𝓬𝓪𝓼𝓽

**India Eisley as Kaya Salvatore**

**Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale (Jasper Whitlock)**

**Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen (Mary Alice Brandon)**

**Hannah Rae as Kathleen Whitlock**

**Kiowa Gordon as Embry Call**

**Bronson Pelletier as Jared Cameron**


	4. 𝓼𝓹𝓸𝓽𝓲𝓯𝔂 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓽

_**This is War - Thirty Seconds to Mars** _  
_❝To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim  
This is war❞_

_**Immortals - Fall Out Boy** _  
_❝They say we are what we are,_  
_But we don't have to be,_  
_I'm bad behaviour but I do it in the best way,_  
_I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame,_  
_I'll be the guard dog of all your favourite dreams,_  
_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass  
_ _I try to picture me without you but I can't❞_

_**Castaway - Five Seconds of Summer**_  
_❝How'd we drift so far away from where we left off yesterday?_  
I'm lonely like a castaway  
Heartbreak that I can't escape, a sinking ship I'll never save  
I'm lonely like a castaway  
All your screaming whispers, slip right through my fingers  
But these memories linger on  
Eyes closed, all I see is good times disappearing  
And I'm trying to hold on❞

_**Start a Fire - Ryan Star** _  
_❝Here we go,_  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
_To the beat,  
_ _Of your heart as my hand touches your skin❞_

_**Vapor - Five Seconds of Summer**_  
_❝I want to breathe you in like your vapour_  
I want to be the one you remember  
I want to feel your love like the weather  
All over me, all over me  
I want to print our hands in the pavement  
Savour your words, I won't ever waste them  
Look in your eyes and know just what you miss  
So lie to me, just lie to me❞

_**Travelin' Soldier - Dixie Chicks** _  
_❝Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_  
_Too young for him they told her_  
_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_  
_Our love will never end_  
_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_  
_Never more to be alone when the letter says  
_ _A soldier's coming home❞_

_**Impossible - James Arthur**_  
_❝Tell them I was happy_  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be impossible❞

_**I'll Be Good - Jaymes Young** _  
_❝I've been cold, I've been merciless_  
_But the blood on my hands scares me to death_  
_Maybe I'm waking up today❞_  
_\---_  
_❝For all of the light that I shut out_  
_For all of the innocent things that I doubt_  
_For all of the bruises I've caused and the tears_  
_For all of the things that I've done all these years_  
_And all_  
_Yeah, for all of the sparks that I stomped out  
_ _For all of the perfect things that I doubt❞_


	5. 𝓸𝓷𝓮

**𝓴𝓪𝔂𝓪 𝓼𝓪𝓵𝓿𝓪𝓽𝓸𝓻𝓮**

**i. the human's older than you**

It's been a month since Embry Imprinted on Kathleen and Alice, and, honestly, the feeling of dread and knowing what is to come is not the best, and it's still growing steadily. Today it is going to burst - on the blood singer's birthday of all days - and it's going to shatter everything into a million tiny, little pieces. A new school year has started, and that anxiety is an unwanted guest atop the dread.

So, currently in Forks High School, there are hundreds of humans, and an overwhelming scent of blood. Luckily, Jasper isn't as bad as he was last year, and Kathleen has started to adapt to the appetising smell. However, ever since I started working at the hospital with the Cullen patriarch, I have grown a higher tolerance to the smell of blood, and it's not as alluring as it used to be. I am not entirely sure as to whether I am going to be able to go back to feeding on humans when I return to the Volturi, and Alice's subjective precognition isn't giving me much of an idea.

"Bella!" Alice calls, jumping over the railing and pulling Bella into a hug. "Happy Birthday!"

"Shhh!" the human girl hisses, reluctantly returning the hug. "I thought I said no presents."

"I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it! You're gonna wear it tonight, our house."

Bella gives Alice an exasperated look.

"Come on, please? It will be fun."

"Okay. alright."

"Great! Okay, I'll see you at 7:00."

Jasper gives Bella a smile, and I feel him further manipulate her feelings into something resembling happiness and her looking forward to the night.

"Jasper," Bella calls, making him stop and glance at her. "No fair with the mood control thing."

"Sorry, Bella." He smiles softly "Happy... Never mind."

"You can't trust vampires," Edward says with a sigh, teasing his blood singer. "Trust me!"

**\----**

"It's time! It's time! It's time! It's time!"

"Sorry about all this," Carlisle apologises to Bella, a smile on his kind face and his arm around Esme, holding her gently to his side. "We tried to rein Alice in."

"Like it's even possible," Esme laughs, a soft, motherly smile on her face.

"Happy big Birthday, Bella!" Emmett cheers, pulling the frail girl into a hug.

"Thanks," the dull human replies, obviously trying to enjoy herself amidst this family.

Alice takes a photo, the flash startling Bella. "I found it in your bag. Do you mind?"

"Dating an older woman?" Emmett teases Edward, making me snicker. "Hot!"

The bronze haired telepath gives his brother a confused look. "What?"

Alice nudges her sister. "You first, Rosalie."

Rosalie's up jerks up like it's on automatic, and I try my best not to laugh at the expression on her face, or the words that leave her mouth. "It's a necklace. Alice picked it up."

"Thanks."

Edward moves down next to Bella and holds her against him, Alice instantly swooping in to take a photo with the words: "Show me the love!"

"This is from Emmett," the pixie-like vampire informs, handing Bella the wrapped empty box, which, like everyone would, shakes and gives the burly man a confused look.

"Already installed it in your truck," Emmett informs with a grin. "Finally, a decent sound system for that piece of-"

"Hey, don't... don't hate the truck," Bella says with a smile, the first sincere one of the night.

"Open Esme and Carlisle's," Alice chirps, thrusting another present into Bella's now empty hands.

"Just a little something to brighten your day," Carlisle says, Esme smiling and adding to his words with: "We think you've looking kind of pale lately."

As Bella goes to rip the paper encasing the little gift, it slices open her finger. "Ow. Paper cut."

A drop falls onto the creamy white carpet, and Edward's gaze moves to where I'm standing beside Jasper and Kathleen and Alice. In an instant, Jasper loses control, charging towards Bella with pure hunger on his pale face, and Kathleen struggles in Alice's firm grip. Emmett and Edward dart forward, after the latter pushes Bella back into the wall, the glass on the table against it shattering and slicing open Bella even further.

At one stage, the piano gets smashed, and Emmett is laying on top of what remains of it, a dazed look in his golden eyes. Gritting my teeth, I speed around in front of Jasper and slam the heel of my palm against his throat, following through with a kick to his torso, sending him flying back and making him dazed enough for Emmett to jump up and grab the blood-crazed honey blond.

Alice attempts to calm her best friend whilst I stand protectively in front of the one person in this room I hate more than anything. "Jazz... Jazz! It's okay. It's just a little blood."

Carlisle looks up from where he's crouched by Bella's side, raising a bloodstained hand. "Get Jasper out of here."

Emmett pulls his brother from the room, Rosalie and Esme following moments later. Alice apologises, hand tightening on Kathleen's, and then the pixie-vampire hurries out of the room, dragging my daughter behind her. Briefly closing my eyes, the pained, hungered faces of my Mate and my daughter flashing across the backs of my eyelids for a brief second, I turn around to face Carlisle and Bella. The creamy white carpet is stained, possibly beyond repair, and there is a decent amount of blood on it, and both Bella and Carlisle as well.

"I'll have to stitch this up in my office," Carlisle murmurs, turning his golden gaze to me a moment later. "Check on Jasper. I'm sure he's very upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now."

"Carlisle, I can't," I murmur softly, my gaze turning downcast. "I can't see him like this again."

"I understand." He turns his gaze to his adopted son. "Edward?"

The bronze-haired vampire hesitates, dark gaze pinned on Bella until I place my hand on his shoulder, shaking him from his little moment. He takes one look at me before he leaves, and I know that he just read my mind and found out that I knew something like this was going to happen - and not just from my instincts like he did.


	6. 𝓽𝔀𝓸

**𝓴𝓪𝔂𝓪 𝓼𝓪𝓵𝓿𝓪𝓽𝓸𝓻𝓮**

**ii. this is the hunt**

I sit on a fallen tree in the forest, having listened whilst the bronze-haired, telepathic vampire told his Mate that he and his family were leaving, and to the rejection as he told Bella that she wasn't coming with them. I listen as the human girl ran off into the trees after her boyfriend, and can't help but feel slightly sorry for the one I hate. The human is beyond infatuated and dependent on Edward, and it's something that I will always understand more than I let on.

Beside me, Jared has only a pair of cut-off jean shorts on, muscled russet torso bared to the chilled air, and the tattoo on his upper left arm dark against the browned skin. "We should go get the girl."

I shake my head. "No. Let her be. She needs to get this out of her system before she goes back to Charlie; he can't see her like this. He'll be better off seeing her catatonic and screaming herself awake in the middle of the night."

"How do you know that, bloodsucker?"

"I siphoned Alice's subjective precognition and saw Bella's future, and Charlie's future. It's such a mess, wolf boy, and it's something I wouldn't wish upon anyone."

At that, the Quileute sits up, brown eyes intense. "You knew this was going to happen? About Embry and Kathleen and Alice? About Bella and that bloodsucker?"

I make an amused sound in my throat and look down at the wolf with ruby eyes. "Before Embry Imprinted on Kathleen and Alice, her ability wouldn't allow for your kind to be seen in her visions. So, no, I didn't know about Embry and Kathleen and Alice, but I did know about the human and that idiot."

"You could have stopped them from leaving."

"No. It's called "subjective precognition" for a reason, Jared. It's based on the decisions of other people that are caused by specific events. Like, Bella going to the Cullens' for her birthday instigated them leaving, and everything else that is to come. However, what is to come is further prey to the decisions made after they leave."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say, Kaya."

"I know you don't understand, Jared, but I could help you. Heck, I could understand what it is to be a wolf like you if I wanted to." I laugh as his excited and bewildered eyes glimmer with something beautiful. "Well, I think I could. I'm not entirely certain if I could Siphon Share a wolf's ability to  _shift_. That would be pretty cool though."

He widely grins at me, jumping to his feet and seeming to vibrate with anticipation. "Give it a try."

I smile at him and stand, brushing off the back of my jeans with my gloved hands. Tugging them off, I drop them to the forest floor and stretch my arms out, reaching for Jared. My hands land on his forearms and I flinch at the burning heat coming from his russet skin, Jared wincing at the ice cold temperature of my pale skin.

Closing my eyes, I let out a deep breath and try to siphon share his ability to shift into a wolf. The familiar heat makes its way down my arms and into Jared's body, making the Quileute's muscles tense slightly as it moves through his body and finds what makes him able to phase. Eventually, the familiar tingling sensation works its way up my arms and into my body, this time accompanied by a flash of searing heat that makes me hiss out in surprise.

Releasing Jared, I step away, staring down at my trembling pale hands, with a furrowed brow. I can feel something inside me, but I'm not entirely certain as to what it is. As he goes to step towards me, I hold my palm out, making him stop in his tracks as the searing heat settles into my body and cools down slightly, my body temperature heating and returning to that of a humans. Sucking in a sharp breath, I look up in shock when Jared no longer stinks as he did before, but instead smells of something I would call family.

"You don't stink anymore at least," Jared laughs, brown eyes twinkling and his lips curved into a teasing smirk. "You smell more like the rest of the pack. I think it worked."

I realise that I have to breathe again and suck in another breath, a flurry of scents hitting me. "I have to breathe again. It feels so weird after over a century of not breathing, let me tell you."

 _'We have to find Bella.'_  Sam's voice fills my head and I jerk.  _'Get looking.'_

"Holy fuck. I think I'm a wolf."

Jared grins. "You heard it too? Awesome. So, let's go."

I scratch the back of my head. "Dude, I've never phased before."

"Just let go; let the wolf take over. Although, you might want to get those clothes off before they get ripped to shreds."

Shaking my head at the wolf, I laugh slightly before stripping down to my bra and underwear, not caring if they get ripped. Jared snickers and lets his shorts hit the ground, making me raise an eyebrow at his ability to just get naked in front of anyone. I watch with delight as he phases right in front of me, his human body seeming to explode as his wolf boy claws its way out from inside. When he's done, he shakes his massive grey head and turns to me, expectation glinting in his dark eyes.

I feel something come to life inside as I close my eyes, and my body begins to tingle. It's feels natural as whatever is inside me bursts out, a short spike of pain resonating in my body before I'm on all fours on the floor of the forest, everything sharpened and in focus around me. Looking over at Jared, he seems to be grinning at me as best he can, and that makes me look down to see pure white fur covering my body, and paws and claws instead of human hands.

 _'You're a wolf,'_ Jared laughs, running off into the trees. _'Come on, Kaya.'_

I speed after him. _'Let me get used to this before you get too ahead of yourself.'_

_'You're a natural. There's nothing to worry about.'_

_'Kaya?'_ Sam's bewildered voice flits into my mind.  _'How are you a wolf?'_

I laugh, darting through the trees after Jared.  _'I was testing something, and it actually took. I'm not sure how long I can maintain this though. So let's find her quickly.'_

It doesn't take too long to become accustomed to being in a wolf's body, and I soon learn how to pick up and scent and track it. Thankfully, I already know what Bella stinks like and it doesn't take long for Jared and I to find her, instantly informing Sam. Standing beside the human, I look down at her dull face and find that, even though I'm closer to her species right now, I still hate her. She still has plans to stay with Edward instead of staying human and actually living a normal life.

Sam walks through the trees a moment later in human form, dark eyes trained on me as I turn my large head to look at him. "Good job, Kaya. You too, Jared."

 _'Aw, thank the vampire first,'_  Jared teasingly pouts.  _'I'm you're Beta.'_

I laugh, bumping him.  _'Suck it up, wolf boy. I always come first.'_

Sam's lips quirk into a smile at our bickering and carefully picks Bella up off the forest floor. Jared and I follow the Alpha as he makes his way through the trees to Bella's place, still bickering and mucking around as he walks through the final rows of trees and hands the human over to Charlie. Billy and Jacob are standing around with the chief, and when the former thanks Sam with a simple nod, it feels as though his dark eyes stare straight at me a moment later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have had this idea for a while - ever since I made Kaya able to siphon a human's ability to bear children - and I thought it was a good thing to include. 
> 
> Is it too much? Like, have I made her too over-powered or too extra?
> 
> Okay, I am so never saying "extra" again.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think so far.
> 
> \- Chey xo -


	7. 𝓽𝓱𝓻𝓮𝓮

**𝓴𝓪𝔂𝓪 𝓼𝓪𝓵𝓿𝓪𝓽𝓸𝓻𝓮**

**iii. the return**

The Cullens left almost a week ago, and left both Kathleen and I behind. Of course, it’s not that it matters much. We have a place to go anyway: back to the Volturi. However, she’s expressed an interest in staying in Forks with Embry and the Quileutes, and, while I do agree with her staying here, it is more so Aro and Caius’ feelings on the matter that make me hesitant to agree. In light of that, I sent word to them about Kathleen’s request, but I have yet to receive a response.

With a sigh, I plop onto the ground beside Jared and try my best to soak up the heat I’ve missed ever since I became somewhat human and somehow siphoned his gene to become a wolf shifter. It was exhilarating to be able to breathe once again and it was hard having to let that go after I spent hours running around in the woods with Jared and Embry and Paul, but I knew that I had to let it go. I’m dead after all, and there’s nothing that can ever reverse that.

Embry barks out a loud laugh and sprints past me, a maliciously grinning Kathleen on his heels, a cheeky glint in her orange eyes. They’re so in love and so undeniably perfect for each other. Tearing them apart would end up shattering my heart and making me so very regretful for an innumerable amount of time. I can’t take Kathleen away from Embry - the very thought of it makes me sick, and makes me remember the decades I was separated from Jasper.

“What am I supposed to do, Jared?” I murmur to the wolf. “If the Volturi decide that Kathleen has to come back with me, it’s going to kill both her and Embry. I don’t want that to happen to her again, and Embry doesn’t deserve to feel that pain.”

Jared gives me a sympathetic look, his hand darting out and pulling Kim down to him, holding her against his heated body. “Personally, I’d never let anything take me from Kim, and Embry feels the same way about Kathleen. It doesn’t matter that she’s a bloodsucker; she’s an Imprint, plain and simple.”

“You can be so soulful sometimes.”

“Kaya,” Sam calls, his deep voice silencing everything and everyone and his tone making me instantly climb to my feet. “There’s someone in town looking for you.”

“Fuck,” I curse. “Demitri.” I turn to face the Wolves and my daughter, giving them a sympathetic smile. “I’ll be right back. It’s the Volturi.”

Without a word of complaint, I speed through the trees and back towards Forks, briefly checking up on Bella for Jacob’s peace of mind. I roll my eyes as I see her sitting at her bedroom window like every other time I’ve done it for him, her face more pale than usual; fading away to a shadow without the vampire she’s attached herself to. Deciding it’s not worth my time to intervene, I continue on my way to where Demitri is in the forest near the Cullen residence.

Unlike usual, he’s not full of jokes, but is instead deadly serious - which really doesn’t suit him one little bit. His somewhat sombre mood makes sense when he tells me that Aro has allowed Kathleen to stay in Forks with the wolves, and I can’t help but feel sorry for the older man considering that he was like a father to her when she was growing up in Italy. I give Demitri a hug and tell him that I will be returning soon, which, thankfully, lightens his dark mood quite a bit, and then tell him that I’ll inform Kathleen and the Quileutes of Aro’s decision.

Thankfully the rest of our conversation doesn’t take much longer, and he leaves with a sort of pep in his step. A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth, but I push it away as I head back to the Quileutes, and my daughter, trying to remain as emotionless on the outside as possible. They’re all quiet when I arrive back at Emily’s, and, even without Jasper’s pathokinesis, I can feel the tension and desperation pouring from every single wolf and Kathleen.

“It’s bad news, guys,” I say, watching their eyes fall in defeat in the silence that follows those four words. “Kathleen gets to stay with you.”

It takes them a moment to realise what I’ve said, and Embry and Jared are the first to react, the former howling with delight and pulling Kathleen into a hug, and the latter jumping up from the ground and colliding with me, arms wrapped tightly around me as he prances around like an idiot, his hot skin burning against my ice cold body. Sam smiles slightly and shakes his head at me, tucking Emily under his arm, and Paul chuckles, holding Rachel - Jacob’s older sister - close, arms around her waist.

Quil smiles and walks over to us, little Claire on his hip, a cute smile on her face and infectious laughter bubbling free. I’ve always found it odd as to how these guys can imprint on a baby, but I guess that it’s just how these kinds of things work: you meet the eyes of your significant other and then you’re… not done for, but rather “hooked” by one person for the rest of your life; there’s never going to be anyone else for you no matter how hard you try.

In a way, I can understand what that’s like. When I first saw Jasper in 1863, I knew that there would never be anyone else for me, and I am almost positive that he felt the same way. I know better than anyone - except Demitri and Aro - that I tried to move on from Jasper when he left me, and I felt the utter relief and disappointment when I found that I couldn’t do such a thing no matter what.

Breaking free from Jared, I straighten my clothes and watch as the Quileutes celebrate. I hate to destroy their happiness, but it’s better to do it now instead of waiting any longer. “Guys, there’s something else I need to tell you before you all get carried away.”

Kathleen looks at me. “Mother, no. You don’t have to.”

“I’m sorry but I do.”

Jared turns to me with burning eyes. “You said you were going to stay longer than this!”

Embry gives me a pained look, having grown rather fond of me. “You’re leaving?”

“Damn it!” Paul snarls and kicks the ground, leaving a decent sized hole. “I thought you were going to stay with us!”

“I’m not going to be gone forever,” I plead with them, begging for them to understand. “Why can’t you all see that this is as hard for me as it is for you? I don’t want to leave, but we all know that I have to - Kathleen knows it more than anyone.”

Just as they’re all about to retort, Sam walks over to me, dark eyes staring right at me. “Come back safe, and still yourself, alright?”

“Of course. Not gonna disappoint my little Quileute, am I?”


	8. 𝓯𝓸𝓾𝓻

**iv. returning once again**

**𝓴𝓪𝔂𝓪 𝓼𝓪𝓵𝓿𝓪𝓽𝓸𝓻𝓮**

The plane ride is long and boring - even with music pouring into my ears. Without Kathleen and Jasper by my side, it feels as though the world has gone colder than I could have ever imagined for it to, and it reminds me of the time I spent alone after Jasper left and Kathleen had not been born yet. Muttering under my breath, I rest my head against the window of the plane and look out over the world.

Formless rises and deep valleys. A creature more mythical than me guarding a castle in the distance. People running and yelling and playing around small villages near the white castle. Battles and bloodshed to protect one's country and loved ones from infiltration, harm and ruin. Lovers kissing in the rain and under shades; hidden away from the world that disapproves of their union in dark alleys or different, exotic countries.

My mind creates such a fantastical world with the sea of clouds below, and it makes me wonder what exactly it is that I truly want in a world such as this. The possibilities are innumerable and long-lasting for someone of my... position, and that means I can do more than the average human. Unless I get ripped apart and burnt, I will be perfectly fine - just like when I fought in the Second World War and Vietnam. There were a few close calls, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Caught in my thoughts, I don't realise that we're landing in Italy until the stewardess taps my shoulder and tells me to put my belt back on. The descent begins and I watch as the city of Florence comes into view, lights beginning to turn on as the sun descends below the horizon. Soon enough, the plane lands and I've collected my lone suitcase, now heading to the nearest train station in order to reach Volterra in just over an hour and a half.

"Lei parla inglese?" I ask the woman in the ticket booth, not particularly wanting to speak more Italian than needs be. "Il mio italiano non è buono."

"Sì," the woman replies with a smile. "Where are you heading, cara?"

"Volterra please, signora."

"A tourist are you?"

"Not really. Visiting distant relatives." I take the ticket she hands me. "Grazie, signora."

She waves goodbye to me as I go take a seat to wait for my designated train. Surprisingly, it does not take as long as I thought it would, and I'm soon on my way to the place that became my home for almost half a century. My headphones back on and music once again filling my ears, I look out the window at the blurred trees and sigh, not entirely sure that leaving America and coming back to Italy has been my best decision as of late.

Time seems to fly for once, and soon I'm walking through the halls of the Volturi's home. Heidi, the new secretary, smiles and waves me through without question, and I can only guess that either Demitri or Aro has told her to let me through. Walking into the intricately decorated hall brings forth a rush of memories, making me smile. However, several people tackling me in a giant group hug makes my smile become more real, and even makes laughter burst free from my lips.

"You're finally back," Jane exclaims, her delighted red eyes staring into mine.

Alec smirks when he sees that my eyes are still red. "And you're not one of those disgusting "vegetarians" as they call themselves."

Felix chuckles and stands, pulling me up as well. "Of course she isn't. Our Kaya would never do that."

Chelsea and Afton share an amused look and Demitri walks over to me. "I was wondering when you'd be back here, and now you finally are."

Aro stops the cacophony as soon as he stands, everyone backing away from me as the dark-haired vampire walks to me. "Ah, it is good to see you, Miss Kaya Salvatore."

"It is good to see you as well, Aro," I say, holding my hand out to him.

He takes my hand in his and stares into my eyes. "How delightful. Another Imprint, and she's becoming like Carlisle. Ooh, and there's a prophecy about this one. So sad what must happen." His eyes darken. "So much you have kept from your Mate and your newfound family of misfits, and so much you have kept from your family here. However, I can see why. It is best to come from the source, no?"

"I thought it would be better that way, yes." My hand falls to my side as Aro releases it and returns to his throne. "Was it the right decision?"

"Very much so," Aro assures. "Stay for as long as you wish, my dear. Leave when you must; our protection will always be with you."

"Welcome back, Miss Salvatore," Marcus says in his aged voice. "It has been too long."

Caius even sends me a friendly smile. "Yes, that is has."


End file.
